Build:Any/E Generic UW Farmer
Uses the new update to Ether Prism to avoid damage whilst nuking out Grasping Darkness and Smite Crawlers in the underworld. With this build, any caster profession can solo farm the Smite Crawlers. Attributes and Skills prof=any/e Fire=12 Ear=9 Air=9AttunementDjinn's Hasteof SacrificePrismShowerof CoalsAuraPhoenix/build Template Codes: *Monk OwYTgyUq4BXoVVGhVgRODVEMA *Necromancer OAZTgyUq4BXoVVGhVgRODVEMA *Mesmer OQZTgyUq4BXoVVGhVgRODVEMA *Elementalist OgBTgyUq4BXoVVGhVgRODVEMA *Assassin OwZTgyUq4BXoVVGhVgRODVEMA *Ritualist OAaTgyUq4BXoVVGhVgRODVEMA *Dervish OgaTgyUq4BXoVVGhVgRODVEMA Equipment * Armor: Use max AL. Rune of Superior Vigor, Runes of Attunement, Radiant Insignias. Be sure to have at least 50 energy. * Weapons: Use a Fire Magic staff with +20% enchantments and +30 health. A caster spear and The Bison Cup will also do just fine. * It is recommended to have at least 525 health to use this build. Usage * When you zone into the Underworld, cast Fire Attunement, and go get the quest from the Lost Soul. Run back to the circular platform in the middle of the chamber. * To your left, four Grasping Darkness should spawn. When they merge with the group of Aatxe, Use Storm Djinn's Haste, Glyph of Sacrifice, and then aggro the Grasping Darkness to the middle of the circular platform. Cast Meteor Shower at the same time as Ether Prism. Wait until initial damage from Meteor Shower kicks in and cast Bed of Coals. * Cast Magnetic Aura. * Cast Phoenix. * Foes should be dead within a second or two. * Rinse and repeat for the other two groups of Grasping Darkness. * Once all of the Grasping Darkness are dead, run to the Ice Wastes with Storm Djinn's Haste. * When facing Smite Crawlers, you won't need to use Storm Djinn's Haste or Glyph of Sacrifice. Simply aggro the group, cast Meteor Shower, and use Ether Prism once all of the foes have surrounded you. Continue your chain as usual, except cast Magnetic Aura before Bed of Coals. There will usually be one or two survivors when facing groups of four or more. But if you cast your chain perfectly and with proper timing, you should nuke out all Smite Crawlers. * Avoid patrols of Coldfire Nights. * Kill Dying Nightmares with Phoenix. Counters * Being interrupted (highly unlikely). * Having your enchantments stripped while running and not being able to recover. * Improper timing. * Inexperience. Variants * This build can be run with a different elite, although it is much harder. Please note that this build should only be used by those who are experienced in the underworld, and know the proper timing needed to make this build work. prof=any/E fire=12 earth=9 air=9AttunementDragonDjinn's HasteAuraof SacrificeShower@14of Coals@14Phoenix@14/build * Cast Fire Attunement. * Before engaging Grasps, use Double Dragon, Storm Djinn's Haste, Magnetic Aura and Glyph of Sacrifice. * Aggro --> Meteor Shower --> Bed of Coals --> Phoenix --> Double Dragon. * Before engaging Smites, use Double Dragon, and Magnetic Aura. * Aggro --> Meteor Shower --> Bed of Coals --> Phoenix --> Double Dragon. * Use Storm Djinn's Haste to run away from any (unlikely) survivors. Notes * This build can also be used with Assassins and Dervishes, as long as you have at least 50 energy. See Also * Ether Prism build video - Youtube, low quality, streaming * Double Dragon build video - Youtube, low quality, streaming